


you are my sunshine

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: you and i [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Realization, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Yuu wakes up to Morisuke's elbow digging into his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Elly](http://mybrokenrecords.tumblr.com/). I hope you feel better soon! 
> 
> This is set in the middle of my other Yakunoya work - [you, me, a date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8253518), so reading that first is highly encouraged before you start on this! Specifically, it's set the morning after they return from the club.
> 
> Also found on [tumblr](http://snowdrxps.tumblr.com/post/154426557429/you-are-my-sunshine).

Something hard was digging into his ribs and hips. That was the first thing he became aware of when he returned to the waking world. Yuu winced, forcing his heavy eyelids open, and immediately became aware of the cause of the discomfort - Morisuke was lying on top of him, his elbow jabbing sharp into Yuu’s body. 

Shifting a bit so that Morisuke’s elbow wasn’t digging that hard into his side, Yuu draped his arm over the other in a casual embrace and let a lazy smile spread across his face. The bed was comfortable as he pulled Morisuke closer to himself, bringing the blankets and all of Morisuke’s limbs along as he did. 

He couldn’t quite remember the specifics of how they’d ended up falling asleep in the same bed, but he knew they’d gone to the club together last night for the post-season celebrations. He hadn’t drank too much, since he wasn’t even nursing anything close to a headache this early in the morning. Morisuke being there had definitely helped, Yuu thought wryly. 

Here, with Morisuke still fast asleep and the sun shining on his face, Yuu could just… watch. Morisuke’s sleeping form was tranquil, soft at the edges, in a way that he seldom was when he was awake; seeing Morisuke like this, features glowing in the sunlight, made Yuu’s heart skip a beat or two, made him want to say those forbidden three words, whisper them into Morisuke’s ear, into the space between their mouths right before they kissed, into the curls of Morisuke’s hair.

Yuu had always known that he admired Morisuke ever since their high schools’ first practice match, but somewhere between high school and university, admiration had turned into friendship, and somewhere in the past year, even that had turned into something… more. 

Something more was wanting to hug Morisuke or give him a peck on the nose or shut him up with a kiss, for no particular reason at all. Something more was wanting to hold Morisuke’s hand, to feel the way those volleyball-calloused hands would curl into Yuu’s own, or just lying here, watching Morisuke sleep, breaths even and features smooth.

That he could even be here, considering the foolishness with which he’d argued with Morisuke last week, was in itself something close to a miracle that Yuu could never have dreamt of just a year ago. He’d suggested the entire casual dating thing out of boredom, not actually thinking that Morisuke would take him seriously - though perhaps he should have expected that, considering who Morisuke was. 

He’d never expected himself to… end up here. 

Falling in  _ love _ . 

It was even stated in their terms and conditions, written in Yuu’s own scrawl: 

  1. _Try not to fall in love?_



And he’d gone and fallen in love, and more than that, had gotten into a fight with Morisuke last week - “ _ We’re not even dating for real, _ ” he’d spat out when Morisuke had (rightfully) pointed out that Yuu would probably end up overdrinking at the club. He’d said it more as a reminder to himself, that this wasn’t supposed to be real, but he’d felt a stab at his heart just saying the words; the stake in his heart had only driven deeper when Morisuke’s eyes widened in shock, then hardened again. 

The thought that he might have hurt Morisuke was in itself even more painful to Yuu than any physical pain he might have inflicted himself.

But that was all over, Yuu mused as he watched the steady rise and fall of Morisuke’s chest. And maybe he couldn’t say those words now, but soon - he’d already made up his mind: it was a little over a month and a half until their casual relationship ended, in accordance with their agreement. On the last day, he’d tell Morisuke his feelings. 

Sure, it might end up awkward if Morisuke didn’t return the feelings, but honestly? Yuu smiled. If the way that Morisuke’s fingers were curling around his own even in his sleep was anything to go by, or the way that he’d caught Morisuke staring at him sometimes, gaze lingering, he had a pretty good feeling about this.

Casting a quick glance at the clock - it was 8 in the morning - Yuu decided that it was a good day to shirk his adult responsibilities and snuggled up to Morisuke. Morisuke would probably complain about that when he woke up, but for now, Yuu dropped a quick kiss to Morisuke’s forehead and let himself fall back into dreamland. 

_ “- I love you, Mori.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> Scream with me about Yakunoya here:  
> [rielity @ tumblr](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [noyabeans @ twitter](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
